Destined To Be
by FrannieSage
Summary: Zoey is back in Tulsa and is on a mission, but maybe there's more to that mission than meets the eye... She starts getting new powers almost everyday... Why? Rated M for short lemons and language!
1. Chapter 1:Gray Morning

**Okay so this is my first ever fanfic so no judging too harshly. I meant to get this out as soon as I made the account on Saturday and keep up with Saturday updates since I just started school and I want to be able to keep up my grades. So here's what I have so far and I hope you like it.**

Chapter 1

Stark POV

Zoey hasn't been the same since her vision with Nyx. After I got her to stop crying she went to sleep but instead of feeling her feelings I didn't feel anything, it was as if she wasn't there at all. When I woke up she was already awake and getting her stuff to go shower.

"Hey? You okay, Z?" I asked as I got up and held her hand searching her eyes for any tears.

"Yeah I'm okay, well I will be. We gotta get ready for class it's already 7:15 and we actually have to drive to the House of Night.", she said obviously stressed and still sad.

"Maybe you should hang back today and just chill out make some plans about the new House of Night. I could call Lenobia and get her to excuse you or something.", I said trying to figure out a way to keep her from any extra stress.

" I wish I could but I can't Stark. Today's gonna be hard for everyone to get accustomed to with the whole 'we go to school here but we live in the tunnels' and Neferet is gonna totally think she's winning just because I miss the first day after that poop storm yesterday." she said.

I thought about what she was saying and sighed saying,"Okay but the first sign that you need a break and we leave. Deal?"

"Deal. Now hurry up or we're gonna be late!" she said as she rushed out passed the blanket door.

Stretching again I left the room and went to the guys showers. On the way into the stall I saw Rephaim with Stevie Rae listening to what I'm guessing is how you shower the human way. Before I could stop myself I was chuckling and couldn't stop because it was like watching a really bad silent movie. Unfortunately Stevie Rae caught me mid chuckle.

"Hey you just zip it alright I bet ya mama had to tell you how to shower at some point! Just be quiet if you don't got anything nice to say!" she fussed before going back to talking to Rephaim.

"Sorry just couldn't help it." I said still smiling. But then I stopped as soon as I thought about how important Rephaim is to Stevie Rae just like Zoey is to me.

"Stevie Rae I can help him out you gotta get the red fledglings ready in about 10 mins to get to class on time." I said

I swear to the Goddess that girl lit up like the fourth of July when I said that.

"Thanks a bunch! I really appreciate it!",she said to me hurriedly and turned to Rephaim. "Okay I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay see you soon Stevie Rae" he said as he gave her a quick kiss and walked towards me a little guarded but still calm.

"Hey I promise no tricks I just needed Stevie Rae to help Zoey out so she doesn't stress out as much. Now basically you just want turn the water on kinda warm or hot, take the soap-"

"I do not need you to explain to me how to bathe myself I was just humoring Stevie Rae. She thinks I'm completely clueless about hygiene when really my- I mean Kalona just ordered my brothers and I around around the clock so we never got the privilege." he said as he picked a stall and started the water.

Steam quickly surrounded the room and brought a sense of calm back to my breathing as I went through my morning routine. I was finally relaxing when I realized we were on a time schedule and Zoey was expecting me back any minute now. I shut the water off and quickly dried off and went to tell Rephaim the same when I realized he was already done and combing his hair.

"Well damn I feel slow!" I said to him as I just threw my towel in the basket we were using as hampers for now

"You should feel slow Zoey already came to the door and said to hurry up. I told her I would wait for you to come out." He said simply as if was just talking about the rain

"Dude I seriously gotta teach you about girls! Come on or we're gonna be late." I said as I started running down the hall

"I'm not welcome at the House of Night. I'm staying here with Aphrodite until Darius returns and then we are going to start making plans for the new school renovations." he said and then he turned and disappeared in the shadows.

**So what do you think is really going on with Zoey? She seems sort of out her normal perky self. And Rephaim is being very mysterious... Tune back in on Sunday (because that's when I'm updating again) to see how this turns out!**

***Frannie Sage***


	2. Chapter 2: Hope and Happiness

**Now I know I said that I would update every Sunday and (if I have time maybe ****update tomorrow) it's Saturday but I've decided to have mercy on account of the fact that this chapter was really inspired by this dream I had after the first day of school. So enough chit-chat… on to the chapter! Enjoy!~**

Chapter 2  
>Zoey POV<p>

We were climbing into the SUV when Stark finally came throughout the trapdoor to the tunnels. His hair was still wet and it glistened in the already setting sun. He quickly came to me and grabbed my hand.

"I know I know I'm making us late I'm sorry." he rushed to get out.

It broke my heart that he felt that he was upsetting me by being a little late so I put my finger to his lips and said,"It's okay being late is humane which is saying alot apparently. You're here now and that's all that matters."

As we went down the streets that led to the school I could tell he was still trying to figure out what my real feelings or even thoughts were. He was seriously trying but there was no use, at least that's what I should tell him. While he slept I called spirit to myself to help cloak my thoughts so he wouldn't be alarmed at the plans I was making later that day which quite frankly scared the bullpoopie out of me. But to really be able to pull it off I had to make Stark believe that everything is going to be okay.

"I'm fine, really. I just want to get to Nyx's Temple and meditate for a while and since Vamp Sociology is first hour than I don't think anyone will object to me taking a little detour.", I said way smoother than I thought I'd be able to with all these butterflies in my stomach.

"And I'm guessing that you want to do this alone?" he said with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah, and I promise I'll be okay after I just really need to think." I said as we got out the SUV and everyone got out and ran to class.

"I'll be in the gym if you finish early." Stark said giving me a quick kiss on the cheek as he gave me my separate space that he knew I needed.

Turning to Nyx's Temple was a different feeling today than it ever had been and I didn't know how to take it. Did she want to talk to me as much as I wanted to talk to her? Was she happy? Would Nyx even let me talk to her?  
>These questions went through my head so fast I was surprised to see that somehow I was able to find cedar leaves and light it without burning myself. Taking a deep breathe I centered myself and called the elements.<p>

"Air I ask that you blow me to Nyx's grove and that you join this circle.  
>Fire I ask that you light the way to Nyx's grove as you join the circle.<br>Water please keep me calm in my journey as you join this circle.  
>Earth please keep me strong as my spirit leaves this realm to visit the next as you join this circle.<br>Spirit please carry my spirit to the Otherworld and complete the circle." I said before my vision blacked out.

When I woke up I was laying in the grass by the Hanging tree. As I got to my feet I heard someone singing and there was my mom.  
>She was wearing her hair long and planting lavender with her hair pulled back like she used to. Actually seeing her after finding out how much she loved me, but knowing she wouldn't exist in my world as my mother stopped me in my tracks. As I stared at her in the distance a sob tore through me and she turned around.<p>

"Zoey?" she gasped.

"Mom!" I smiled

"Baby girl! Oh my goodness I'm so sorry I never listened to you about that su-li! I love you so much and I don't know how but I'll make everything up to you." she said as she just held me as I cried and brushed my hair out of my face smoothing it.

"I know mom, I know you love me. You just didn't see it, it's okay I have- I mean I'll always have you now. I'm just happy to see you." I sobbed.

We sat there for what felt like forever when she finally said,"Zoey, how are you here? I mean you didn't die. Right?"

"I used my affinities for the elements to come." I said quietly. "But I didn't tell anyone. They would just worry that I wouldn't be able to get back."

"Not that I'm not thrilled that you came to see me but I think you should get back to them before they... Wait let's go check to see if they're worried about you!" she said as she got up and pulled me to my feet.

Confused I asked," How?"

"According to Nyx -" she started

"You met Nyx?" I said excitedly

"Yes and she's so nice and I wish I had listened to your High Priestess when she was talking about how passionate she felt towards the Goddess.", she said with a smile that was so filled with love that if she weren't talking to me that she was really reading a romance novel. But her mention of Neferet spoiled the delight I felt in her new found love for the Goddess.

"Mom you need to know that Neferet has turned for the Goddess and is my enemy. She's the reason you're dead mom. And I swear to you that I will use every bit of my power to make sure she doesn't cause anymore harm to anyone else." I said with such passion that I felt my words ripple to the air.

Noticing the new intense air my mom said, "Zoey remember what Grandma always says, the easiest solution is the simplest and the best route is a peaceful journey no matter how long as long as it's fruitful. Now let's get to the task at hand. Nyx allowed me to make my dream house filled with any and everything I would want and a television that allows me to watch people I lost in the real world. If we flip through the channels then we should find your friends and see what they're doing!"

"Wow that's super neat! Hey can you watch old stuff too like a VCR and look at old memories?" I asked as I sat on a couch in the den. Looking around it looked like our house did before the step-loser ruined our lives. I thought about all the geekends we spent together and I just couldn't help but smile.

"I'm not sure maybe I'll ask Nyx next time I see her. But look here's that girl you share a room with", she said turning my attention to the screen.

_**It was Stevie Rae alright but she was arguing with the Twins and Stark.  
><strong>_

_**"What do you mean you can't sense or find her? She's your mate or whatever and you're her guardian warrior and boyfriend!" she screamed she started glowing a little bit and her eyes started to get brighter by the second she was becoming the Stevie Rae from ...before her humanity returned.  
><strong>_

_**Stark walked towards her and got in her face her chin lifted to look him in the eye, neither looking as if they were backing down anytime soon.  
><strong>_

_**"Exactly what I said is what I meant and don't get mad at me she said she wanted to go to the temple and would meet me in her second hour class when she was done. I was just wondering if you saw her." he said so intensely it scarred the pee out of me.  
><strong>_

_**"It is normal for Z to just kinda wander off" said Erin  
><strong>_

_**"Yeah Z is always doin' that but the whole not sensing her is pretty creepy!" Shaunee finished  
><strong>_

_**"Yeah that has bad news all over it." Damien said palling by the minute.  
><strong>___

_**"Yeah she hasn't been the same since last night..." Stark muttered  
><strong>_

_**"What happened last night?" Stevie Rae asked  
><strong>_

_**"Zoey had a vision of Nyx talking to her mom... She was killed last night." he said looking far in the distance.  
><strong>_

_**"You are so clueless! Zoey's spirit is still sensitive! Her soul could have re-shattered and she's all alone! We have to find her!" Damien snapped at Stark  
>and as soon as stark met up with him he looked so devastating and hopeless that I just wanted to puke.<strong>_

__"Oh my Goddess I have to get home!" I said as I jumped off the couch and to the back door caught between the want to stay and the need to go home.

"It's okay baby girl. You can always visit if you want. Go home, they need you." she said as she hugged me and gave me a little a shove out the door.

"Okay. I love you mom!" I said as I kissed her on the cheek.

I ran out to the hanging tree and asked each of the elements to take me home. And as I opened my eyes my cheek was wet and someone was holding me close rocking me back and forth.

**Ooooooh! Di****d you guys see that outburst from Damien coming? I know you didn't but me being the phenomenal (one of my ACT prep words) writer that I am, was able to bring that out this week. Now if I'm lucky I'll have another update on my true update day… if not I am truly sorry. But they don't call me an imp for nothing. I am evilly adorable. See you next time!**

***Frannie Sage***


	3. Chapter 3: The Ultimatum

**Oohhhh! So it looks like readers... you get a treat! This week I will just update on a whim! I will most certainly update on Sunday but this chapter just seemed too important to keep to myself until then! So enjoy and pay attention 'cuz this one has some things in it that WILL be popping up later! Read on!**

Chapter 3  
>Stark POV<p>

Listening to how Damien put everything together made everything clear. How distant Z had been, and how she was desperate to block her thoughts and get to Nyx's Temple. Before I even knew what I was doing I was running across campus to Nyx's Temple. I threw the doors open and stopped in the threshold. There in the middle of the floor was my queen, laid in the floor lifelessly with cedar leaves burning next to her.

It took all my strength to walk across the room and kneel at her side. I picked her up and laid her across my lap and smoothed her ebony hair from her face. Her marks were still there which I took as a good sign but seeing her this way was like reliving those dark days when she was shattered and he sat helplessly.

I took her face in my hands and felt completely hopeless. I started to sob and my tears wet her face not waking her as he deep down wanted her to do, wake up from some dream.

And as if Nyx herself heard my prayer, she twitched and opened her eyes.

Zoey POV

Looking up I saw Stark and his distressed eyes looking back at me.  
>I never got the chance to really think about what I was going to tell him which meant that I would most definitely have to tell him the truth. But that didn't mean you could blame me for trying to stall.<p>

"So... What did I miss? Did second hour already start?" I said sheepishly

"Zoey, you go missing, not tell anyone what you're up to, and are passed out in the floor and all you're worried about if you're late to some stupid english class!" he accuses. "Do you have any idea how scared I was when I walk into the temple and you're here passed out with a burning herb only you and your Grandma would burn when making travels to the Otherworld? Please Zoey just trust me and tell me what the he'll is going on." he said in frustration.

Knowing that sooner or later this was going to happen, I took a deep breathe and told him how while he slept I blocked my mind, how I wanted to visit my mom, and most importantly like the Otherworld was calling me to it, like it needed me to hear something or to tell me something. Stark didn't really show any emotion the whole time I spoke. And when I finally finished he pulled me up in a sitting position and took my hands in his.

"I understand why you went Zoey and I swear I don't blame you, but Goddess I just don't understand why you couldn't have been straight with me in the first place? We are a team. That means you have to be able to trust and tell me how you feel. I'll always be by your side, just give me a chance." he said slowly and leaned his forehead to mine. "I love you and I don't want to lose you, so help me out just a little bit and stay safe."

"Okay. I'm sorry I just couldn't handle it if you tried to stop me. Before I - came back from the Otherworld I actually talked to my mom. My mom and not Linda Heffer! I can't tell you how amazing that was." I said smiling at the memory.

"I'm glad you saw your mom but seriously just tell me so I can at least be here to watch your body. You're lucky as hell a professor didn't walk in on you and call Neferet. She would have killed you and made it look like you just rejected the change!" he said gripping my hands more firmly.  
>And then I just thought of Stark's body when he rejected the change and was in the morgue. It sent a chill down my spine and made my skin crawl.<p>

"Okay, okay, okay got the message loud and clear! From now on no more Otherworld trips without you." I said intertwining my fingers through his.

"Thank- Wait! You're going back?" he said alarmed.

"Well yeah. I need to talk to Nyx; I was serious when I said that this morning. I just never got a chance to when I was just there I saw my mom and got distracted." I said as I stood and held my hand out to pull him up too.

"No offense Z, but I don't think you should be taking all these trips to the Otherworld. We just got back from there and there's always a price, like I bet you're tired." he said gesturing to my slumped stance. "Well I can't really tell because a certain someone made a mental shield." he said frowning at me.

"Sorry just hold still for a sec and I can get rid of it. It's kinda creepy anyway not feeling there." I said shivering to myself as I felt the emptiness of my own head.

Centering myself I got rid of the walls but only to get a headache as his thoughts came to me.

_**Thank the Goddess she's okay! I thought I had lost her. Wonder what she wants to talk to Nyx about? Hmmm maybe I'll ask her later... She's just staring at me now and kinda looks distant. Should I take her to Darius or get her a blood baggie? But by the looks of the bags under her eyes, she may need my blood... Not that I mind! The feel of her lips on my neck right before she sinks her teeth in-**_

"I heard that." I said pushing him jokingly

"Heard what?"

"Didn't you just say how you wouldn't mind giving a little blood? You know Stark I don't mind sharing my blood with you but if you're going to talk like that-" I said as I walked towards the door.

"Z, you're not making any sense. I haven't said anything just thinking while you took down that mental shield" he said confused.  
>"But if you didn't say anything then... I read your thoughts! Holy Crap! I read your thoughts! Man that's a relief 'cuz now my headaches make a little bit more sense." I said in a rush.<p>

"Z not to burst your bubble but what does that mean. You wouldn't have this new power unless you really needed it. And if this is a new power then that means something is coming towards us, and Nyx thinks we need this.", he said quickly.

"Ah Hell!" I said as I stepped out the door with more questions than I wanted to have when I went in with.

**Bam Bam Bammmmmm! Yes! A cliffhanger! Stay tuned for what Zoey's new power really means... and if you're wondering no I am not a vampyre but I have a feeling that Nyx will make an appearance!**

***Frannie Sage***


	4. Chapter 4: A New Quest

Chapter 4

Stark POV

I walked behind Zoey and watched her stress out about hearing my thoughts. I kept telling her I'm probably being paranoid but as always, once you got Z worked up it was hard to calm her down. When I felt her fatigue hit me, I would have sworn it was like a truck hit me, so I grabbed her hand and lead her to the girls' dorms.

"Stark! Stark where the hell are we going?", she said as she tried to keep up with my pace.

"Just relax and I promise you'll thank me later.", he said as we climbed the steps to her room or what is technically her dorm.

As we approached the familiar door to her room she said,"Umm, I really don't see how anything in there is gonna help us."

"You're right but you need to relax. I brought you here because you need to re-energize and relax. I remember back on Skye you said that you've never been more at peace anywhere else but at your Grandma's Lavender farm. Right?", I said as I went to the window and pulled a sprig of lavender from the small plant.

"Well yeah. It's the one place in the world that I can remember from my childhood that has good memories." she said laying out on her bed.

"Well what you're going to do is," I said as I lit the sprig," is tell me why you're worried then just concentrate on the feeling that comes to you as you smell the lavender and think of those good times." I said walking over to lay next her and wrapping my arms around her waist.

So we sat like that for the rest of second hour, her talking and me just listening as she relaxed more and more. When she finally fell silent I kissed her forehead and saw that she had fallen asleep. Looking at the clock I guessed no one would really bother us for a while and decided, hell I might as well get some more sleep. But as I closed my eyes I felt a jolt go through me and lost all hope for uneventful and restful sleep.

Zoey POV

Talking had really helped, I felt so much more calm and not so gross. It was easy falling asleep with the comfort of Stark's arms around me, protecting me, supporting me.

In my dream we were on the beach years after all of Neferet's plans were done and we were looking up at the moon just talking, when Nyx appeared as if she was born from our elation and laughter.

"My daughter I promise this will be your future as long as you keep to your path.", she said softly as she touched my cheek. "This was preordained and is your destiny to have if you can just trust in me."

The words she was trying to convey in me through her eyes were begging in desperation for my understanding, why I didn't understand. So I said, "I will. But what's going on Nyx?"

"Something wonderful, the new world order approaches. And if all goes well there will be peace. So be ready Zoeybird, it's time that you trust again, and be vigilant."

And the Goddess of Night disappeared into the stars.

When I woke up there were hushed whispers.

"Should we wake her up?", said Damien

"Yeah we ain't got time to tip toe on Zoey's feelings. She needs to tell us more about her little vacation with Sgiach, at least that's what Nyx said I needed to do even though I was there for most of it."

"Aphrodite for once in your life, can you not act like a hag from hell!", Shaunee stage whispered in frustration

"Seriously!", Erin finished

Rolling my eyes at the perpetual tension that always filled me for some reason, I sat up and said, "For the love of everything halfway decent could you guys cool it! Jeez you guys need to chill out!"

Throwing my legs over the side of the bed I looked back at Stark's sleeping self and just smiled. He may have been my Warrior and a Guardian but he looked so young and just cute while he slept. Tentatively I reached with my mind to see what he was thinking about. Shockingly he was thinking about Skye. Mostly just flashes of when I first woke up, me sitting with him all those evenings when he was healing, the first time we made love, when he taught me to shoot the arrow, tying our dreams together on the hanging tree, and Sgaich. Thinking of her made me reflexively touch the necklace she gave me. She told me my quest started with this necklace, and finding the ancient magic she protected on her Isle in the modern world. I hadn't exactly started but hell I didn't even know where to start! Because-

"Z, I know your bizarre mind conversations are important but can you at least pay a little attention to, don't know real people!", Aphrodite said

Blinking away from my mind babble I looked back at my friends standing across the room and brilliantly said,"Huh?"

"Goddess Zoey stay with us! What happened with Sgaich?",screeched Aphrodite.

"More importantly where'd you that necklace?", Kramisha said from the doorway. I looked toward her to answer and was shocked to see her right in front of me. Suddenly Stark was sitting up in bed with his hand extended out to his bow and arrow on the floor.

"Whass goin on?", he said huskily

"We're trying to find out if Zoey would pay attention for 2 seconds.", said Aphrodite

"Oh shut up Aphrodikey! Jeez there will be time for that later!", said Shaunee

"Yeah like that beautiful accessory Z is sporting.", said Erin

"Exactly Twin!", said Shaunee giving Erin a high five.

"Ummm, actually Sgaich gave it to me. She said it's the only way you can find the ancient magic in the real world.", I said. "I'm supposed to be looking for the ancient magic here in Tulsa but with everything that's happened I just haven't had the time."

As I spoke Aphrodite and Kramisha locked eyes on my necklace and reached out for it. As soon as the cool stone brushed their finger tips they froze. Their eyes rolled behind their heads and they spoke together in creepy erie voices.

"She is the night

Noble as the raven

Hair dark as ebony

With a plan that shall mix

Blood

both ancient and fresh

Choices

of Love and Destruction

And bonds

from life to death

She holds the path to greatness but,

will she lead us to glory?

Her time has come to choose

What shall she need to possess?

Nothing or Everything

That is her final test

A task to discern what she

must possess

On the Isle of Women

She must begin her quest"

And then they fell to the floor convulsing and everyone stared at me, wondering what the hell just happened.


	5. Chapter 5: Primal Power

Chapter 5

Zoey POV

Everything moved fast after Aphrodite and Kramisha started convulsing on the floor.

Shaunee and Erin ran to find Lenobia.

Darius burst through the door and immediately looked at the room and started barking orders to get both Aphrodite and Kramisha placed on the beds so we could start tending to them.

Stark was out the bed and murmuring in my ear that I had to relax to do something, but I was only half listening because in my ear I heard the distinct velvety soft voice of Nyx. "Touch their hearts and spirit Zoeybird and watch your love heal them like it did for your Guardian."

And somewhere deep in my heart I knew she was right, so I let go of all the doubts and thoughts of death, and walked to my convulsing friends.

Stark POV

I was telling Z that she should try casting a circle or something or try and reach into one of their minds and read what's wrong with them. I knew we didn't know much about her new power but we had to try something. But she wouldn't move or react and then out of the blue she just moved with her hands extended. She touched both of their hands and entertained her fingers with theirs and then began to glow with power. Strangely enough I could sort of feel what she was doing. She was healing them, extending her own power as a fledgling to heal herself to Kramisha and Aphrodite. As she did that her tattoos glowed with such bright light that I had to cover my eyes with my hands. And just as soon as it started... It stopped. Soon Z was back to normal and both o the girls stopped convulsing. They let out a few shaking breathes and proceeded to sit up straight. They looked at each other and said,"Did you see-", Aphrodite said.

"Yeah, and the-", Kramisha added

"Yeah. This is way more serious than I thought. Almost more serious than finding a way to have Micheal Kors design my mom a dress to attend a wedding in Australia in less than 4 hours in Ethiopian silk!", Aphrodite said stretching her muscles in her shoulders and arms.

"Your MOM did that! I thought it was an than legend!", said Damien. "Wait a minute! What am I talking about we need to start dissecting that prophecy you guys just said. And we need to know what about what you and Kramisha were talking about before. Goddess I wish I had recorded that prophecy!"

Turning my head to Zoey I saw her start to lean and I rushed to her side to catch her before she hit the floor. Brushing her hair out of her face and cradling her head in my arms frantically I reached into her feelings to hear that she needed my neck.

Quickly her mouth sought out my neck and pierced my skin with her teeth. At first it hurt but soon I was overwhelmed with a wave of pleasure. I was soon over taken with the need to feel her lips, her hair between my fingers, and amongst most things I wanted to just fuck her. I mean just get hot, heavy, and rough. The way she sucked on my neck and licked the wound brought out an animalistic craving for Zoey's everything! Moaning out in pleasure I couldn't help but grab Zoey's legs and wrap them around me as she drank from me in a frantic frenzy. I knew she needed blood earlier but that healing pushed her over the edge in her needs. Then I thought about where we were and shifted Zoey back on her own feet only to be shocked to see even in her drinking frenzy she had unbuttoned my shirt to reveal my abs and I had apparently hitched her skirt up kind of high, at least to an adult.

I bent my head to whisper in her ear,"Z, maybe we should stop now. We can do this in private later." I chuckled as I looked at the absolute horror washed over baler face as soon as she realized what I meant.

"Priestess, I think it would be most wise that you start a more vampyre blood drinking habit so you won't go into a frenzy like that again. It's nothing to be ashamed of but it would probably be most beneficial to you that you drink blood more often than you are now and at regular intevals instead of when you are in dire straights.", said Darius as he silently offered me some water.

"Yeah, that would probably be better so I won't be like Dracula or something.", Zoey blushed. She then came to me, placed her hands around my neck and said,"Thank you. You always know what I need and when I need it."

"No problem Zoey. You know I would give my life to help you.", I said placing my hands around her waist. When I dipped my eyes down, I noticed her skirt stilled hitched up I slid my hands down to pull the bottom of her skirt down. Then I added huskily,"Besides we never really finished what we started. I just stopped you so our friends wouldn't see the show."

Rolling her eyes at me she said sarcastically," You are such a chivalrous gentleman James Stark!" She added with a giggle,"I wonder how I will reward you!"

Smiling devilishly,"Oh I can think of a few ways!"

"Okay gross! Can you guys seriously like keep your clothes on long enough to get this serious stuff done.", said an awkward Damien

"For once we agree with Queen Damien, we don't need to see you guys getting it on!", said an equally awkward Erin

"Yeah especially when some of us aren't getting any ourselves!", said Shaunee


	6. Chapter 6: Revelations

Chapter 6

Zoey POV

"Okay back to business. Does anyone remeber the ENTIRE poem so we can really decipher it?", said Damien as he reached in his satchel to get out pencil and paper just like the brainiac he is. No wonder Aphrodite insisted on calling us Nerd Herd, we were kind of... nerdy.

"Fortunately for you prisses I remember it perfectly.

She is the night

Noble as the raven

Hair as dark as ebony

With a plan that shall mix

Blood

both ancient and fresh

Choices

of Love and Destruction

And bonds

from life to death

She holds the path to greatness but,

will she lead us to glory?

Her time has come to choose

What shall she need to possess?

Nothing or Everything?

That is her final test

A task to discern what she

must possess

On the Isle of Women

She must begin her quest"

Just to mess with her I snapped like we were in a coffee house. And on Que. she glared at me to stop, and couldn't help hut laugh. Soon Damien reflexively raised his hand to signal that he finished writing the poem.

"Okay this definitely has something to do with that necklace Z got from Sgaich. And just as I am certain it mentions her Isle. And it's talking about a girl, but who?", said Damien as he scrunched his face and wrote notes down

"Umm isn't it obvious your royal gayness? It's Zoey and for crying out loud it says in the first few lines that she has ebony hair! No offense but that's like a minority in hair color.", Aphrodite snarked as she shifted forward on the bed to point at the poem.

"But it says she is the one to lead us... To glory? Ooohh I knew it the moment i saw your Mark that you were definitely going to be legendary! Oh my Goddesss Z, the poem is about you! But no offense, why did they get that poem about you only after touching that necklace?", Damien said quickly

"I don't know! I mean the first time I touched it I passed out, so I guess everyone has a different reaction to it. Maybe since both Aphrodite and Kramisha have prophecy based talents their reactions were the same.", I guessed as I babbled through all the craziness going through my head.

"Or maybe it's Nyx trying to tell you your destiny may be even larger than reclaiming our school.", said a cool voice from the doorway.

Standing in he doorway was my favorite teacher at the House of Night, Lenobia. She was the horse mistress and my unofficial mentor. Behind her were the Twins who both wore relieved expressions at the sight of Kramisha and Aphrodite.

"Oh my Goddess we were worried that by the time we came back that you guys would have unattractively drowned in your own blood!", exclaimed Shaunee.

"Seriously we were shaking in our Prada boots!", agreed Erin.

"We're fine Dorkamese twins! Now shush so we can decipher this prophecy poem, Goddess knows they give me a headache without you two brain sharers quivering in last saeson's boots!", said Aphrodite groaned from her seat on the bed.

They went on like that and I was getting a serious headache and like my knight on shining armor Stark said,"Look we get the picture, just chill out with the bickering for like two seconds because we need to get back to class before Neferet starts to notice how many of our group is missing from classes. Right now it's already 4th hour, let's try to make it to lunch." at that moment I could have kissed him.

You can later, he said through the bond.

Oh trust me I will most definitely be rewarding you later. You are really something you know that?, I sent back.

I know, he said

All around us there was speculation that maybe the poem was about Neferet but it didn't feel right. The poem was too... open ended to be so simple focused. Then as I gathering my stuff back up to go to class I lost all vision of my slightly abused books and saw a group of ancient vampyres with ceremonial candles sit in a circle. They began chanting the poem and said that the poem was about A vampyre that would bring the new world order and bring modern and ancient back together again. And as the cicle closed each person took a relic of some sort with them and disappeared into thin air.

When I was back to looking at my books I took a breathe and spoke to Stark through our bond.

Did you see that, I said nervously

Yeah what was that, Stark said

I have no idea, but it didn't look good, I said back as the lunch bell rang.


	7. Chapter 7: Crap

**Okay everyone this is a VERY important chapter so pay close attention and be ready to have your minds blown away! Also don't make too many assumptions on what will happen next Also, you guys aren't reviewing! Review or so help me I will start a new story and will NEVER finish this one! Sorry for this but i need to know you guys care about the story! But Z the Alpha and Omega if you try and kill me for not updating one more time I will stop the Stoey! Anyway sorry for such an angry message but I needed to get that out. So now that that's out the way... ENJOY!**

Chapter 7

Aphrodite POV

The Nerd Herd was being stupid as usual, and I looked over at Zoey to ask her to control them when I noticed her frozen and having a private conversation with Stark. They were being really intense for a silent conversation, so I kept watching them hoping they would say something. And as usual fate never was on my side because the goddamn bell still rang and they practically ran from the room. Soon the entire room was empty and it was just me and Darius. He walked towards the door but I didn't move from the bed, so he turned back and took my hand.

"What's wrong?", he said looking at me from all angles

"Nothing just, I feel like there's something we aren't getting. Like there's a huge clue in this prophecy that we just aren't thinking about. But we can think about that later, right now I think it would be best to head back to the tunnels, I don't want to be here when Her royal bitchnes figures out we're here.", I said as I swung my legs off the bed.

"You're right but we shouldn't stray too far, the school day is almost over.", he said.

"Let's go to Utica Square! I could look in Pier One and then we could grab some coffee.", unsaid as my mood lifted.

"Sure my sweet.", he said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pressed his lips to mine.

Stark POV

We raced across campus with my Guardian speed, probably looking like a blur or a trick of the light to the other fledglings. I had to say being a Guardian did have its perks. When we got to the temple we locked the door behind us so no one would walk in on us while we worked.

Zoey went to the closet to get candles, cedar, and matches. Setting up the circle Zoey envoked the circle and asked Nyx to transport her to the Otherworld. Before she lit the last candle she handed me the burning cedar leaves hold while she was gone.

"You better come back!", I said strongly.

"You sure you don't want to come with me? We could have Darius watch our bodies.", she said reaching for my hand and tugging a little bit.

I thought about that for a split second and shook my head," No I'll give you your time with Nyx and plus I dont care what any of you say I don't trust Aphrodite enough to have her here alone with our bodies. She could easily get rid of Darius and probably... I mean she could... I don't know what she would do but she would probably do something us while we slept. Plus what if Neferet came in?", I said shaking myself of the creepy feeling that suddenly snaked up my spine. Looking at Zoey, I would say that it wasn't just me.

Grabbing her hand in mine I said,"Hey, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here when you get back, but we need to know who that vampyre was and what your vision means now."

"I know I'm just scared. I know Damien was probably kidding but what if I am supposed to lead some big hupla of a revolution? I'm not ready for that! I just want to complete the Change, marry my Guardian some day, fond a way to say goodbye to Heath properly, get my grandmother better, and be a vet! Is that so much to ask for?", she said in a huff as she leaned on my shoulder. I had to be careful not to burn her with the cedar leaves that continued to burn as she weeped silently.

When she finally calmed back down, she kissed my neck and pushed away from my shoulder. With one last fleeting look back at me, she lit the candle and went to the Otherworld. Weirdly enough though, I was soon drifting and the world slipped away from me.

Zoey POV

When I opened my eyes I was in Nyx's Grove again at the base of the Hanging Tree. I got up and walked to the branch where, in the real world, Stark and I tied our desires together. I was thinking about Stark's kilt when her voice rang like a bell on Christmas morning.

"This has to be my favorite place in my Grove. It was here that Erebus truly became my Consort.", she said softly

"It's mine too in the real world. Nyx?", I said softly

"Yes Zoeybird?", she said as she caressed the trunk of the tree with her eyes closed and her head cocked toward it as if listening to a voice.

"Who were those people in that circle all those years ago? And who was the girl they were talking about that would bring us the help we need to defeat Darkness?", I said desperately hoping that the pain in her gut didn't confirm her fears.

"My dear Zoey, I believe you know your answer to the second question. However I believe you know the answer is standing in our presence."

Suddenly I felt enclosed and I started to panic, I mean come on! I'm just 17, I don't know how to parallel park, and I haven't completed the Change. But when Nyx said it... I knew she was right like it was my responsibility and I had been waiting for the right to claim it all this time. It felt right now that I looked back on my vision.

"But who were those other people? And what were those little things they each carried off with them?", I said in a rush.

"They were adversaries of the highest caliber. Each of those vampyres were the most trusted in all the world, but this was a dark time in the middle ages where they knew they would parish. Much like your circle, they knew a Prophetess and she saw you in the future. She knew how many struggles you were going to face so she wrote 2 poems so that every High Priestess from then on would be on the look out for your arrival. She also asked each member of that circle to write a letter for you that would guide you on your journey that you will receive as you go through your training.", she said looking me in the eye and offering her hand to me to walk deeper into the grove.

Srunching my face in confusion I said," What training?"

Nyx turned to me with her back to the trees and kissed my forehead. "My sweet daughter, you must begin the quest that I had to endure when I was a young Goddess. You must become selfless and passionate, the ultimate leader for Light in the real world. You can do this. I have seen the future and it is bright! I have faith in you Zoeybird. Let me leave you with this and promise you will always remember that love is infinite and hate is limited."

And the Goddess of Night evaporated into the cool sweet mist leaving me with a single piece of parchment.

***Frannie Sage***


	8. Chapter 8:The Fall Out

Chapter 8

Stark POV  
>That immortal son of a bitch was in my body. He smiled wickedly as he looked in the mirror that leaned on the wall on the other side of the room. Then he turned around and looked at Zoey passed out on the floor.<br>"How perfect! She is just there for the taking.", he said as he kneeled and caressed her cheek. Then he inclined his head as if talking to someone behind him without looking from Zoey's face.  
>"Oh Stark, I told you she wasn't yours and that you never had a chance. Now you will haven to watch me love your precious Zoey and the balder part is shell believe she loves me too."<br>Then he went too far. He kissed her.

He cupped Zoey's face in his hands and kissed her full on the mouth. Peppering her face and neck and face with soft kisses. He kissed her eyelids and then moved his hands to her neck and down to the top button on her sweater. Slowly but deliberately he popped the buttons on her sweater and pushed it off her shoulders. Soon he was in a frenzy attacking her shirt going under her shirt and cupping her breasts. Pinching and tugging on her sensitive nipples through her lacey bra.  
>My body reacted even though it wasn't really me in control of my actions. I felt myself get hard and felt sick as I thought of Kalona making love to my queen. When I realized I was starting to feel and get control of my thoughts. Inside my head an angry Kalona growled at the possibility of being kicked out of my body.<br>More more I tried to take hack control of my body. I fought to have an enclosed mind, to be independent, to be able to stop this atrocity from happening. And then when I thought I failed his spirit left my body and I sagged to the floor in exhaustion.

Zoey POV  
>When I woke up I noticed it was almost dawn and that I was alone. I got up quickly using our bond to locate him and saw that he was in the corner passed out. His hair was disheveled and he was burning up with a fever.<br>"Stark!", I yelled as I shook his shoulder. Panicking I sent spirit to get Damien and Darius for help.  
>"Stark! Wake up please!", I sobbed as I pulled him closer to me in my lap.<br>Just as I was about to loose my mind he moved, moaning in agony. When he finally opened his eyes his eyes were fading from icy blue to the loving brown eyes I've loved since that amazingly good day in the cafeteria. Cold shivers went down my spine when I realized I have seen that eye color only one other place.

With more courage than I could've only dreamt of a few months ago I asked Stark,"He came in your head didn't he?"  
>And with guilt and shame clear across his face he nodded before he said,"I don't even know how but if the fact is, he can and now I don't know if I can keep you safe."<p>

Stevie Rae POV  
>The twins just found me and told me about Zoey being okay and that made my whole day. That girl knew she could always find some cow patties to step in. I hated to say it but the girl could always find some drama. She almost felt like she should skip drama class today and escape Erik's mopping around about only being a part time teacher since being a Tracker is technically his main job. So it shouldn't've surprised me when I saw a strange man at Erick's desk getting papers together.<br>Quickly taking my seat I leaned over to a girl who was avidly gossiping and asked,"Who's that?"

Shocked gasps came from a circle of girls she had been just talking to. The girl apparently thought I was totally stupid or just blind.  
>"Uh he's only like the hottest substitute since Kalona! I mean come off it Stevie Rae, I know you guys live in a hole in the ground like rodents or something but wake up and smell the java chino!"<br>They turned and giggled until the bell rang signalling the beginning of class. On cue the new sub got up in front of the class and said," Welcome students! Now I am aware that you all have had 3 teachers so far this term and I will try my hardest to bring stability to this beautiful course you called, Drama. My name is Aurox."

He continued to talk but I just got lost in his body. He had dark blonde hair that was kinda gelled like a greaser or something but in a much cooler way. He had a sharp chin and cheek bones with big lips. He was kinda lanky and tall. But what stood out mist about him... Was his Mark-less face.  
>So wait, Neferet was all against humans in public but is okay with hiring humans in private? No there's something wrong with this. There's more to it and I'm just not seeing it. What is Neferet planing?<p>

"Stevie Rae? May I see you after class?", Aurox said taking me out my thoughts.

Not wanting to draw attention to my suspicions I said,"Sure"

Then he started our Doubt lesson constantly making more and more connections to him and Father Flynn.

After class I went up to his desk where he was still grading our Doubt quizzes. Waiting for him to start I looked around the classroom. Suddenly a chill ripped throughout the air and I smelt the deliciously sweet nectar that flowed through humans veins. Blood. Aurox nodded to a corner behind him where some poor girl had once filled the blood filled body.  
>"Strange isn't? How hard it is to stop a habit but it's so easy to start again?", Aurox said simply still grading.<br>"I don't know what you're talking about." , I said shakingly

"Oh I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. I think it's time you re-entered the fold Stevie Rae and embrace darkness.", Aurox said as he bent down over the body and threw it at me.  
>And then the urge over took me and I sunk my teeth into the dead girl's body. Still warm. Still filled with her delicious life blood.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Hope on the Horizon

Chapter 9

Zoey POV

Freezing in Stark gaze I swallowed as I realized what he said. Kalona. This was all his fault. Why would he do this? What does he have to gain? I thought he was done trying to get to me! Fudge nugget why couldn't he just let us live in peace?

"Stark... What do you mean?", I said trembling. Hoping he wouldn't say what I thought he was going to say.

"I don't think you should be alone with me. I think that you need a new warrior.",he said in a broken tone.

And just when I thought losing my mom was bad, when Stark said those words I thought I was dying on the inside. I felt like there was someone or something tying to pull my insides apart like a bad seam in a sweater. Nausea flooded over me and the next thing I know my flushed face was on the cool floor.

Man I need to stop passing out. I wonder what would think of me passing out all the time. Siting up I looked around and saw Nyx talking to Stark in a field of lavender. Walking over I heard them talking.

"-would never make you Zoey's Guardian if I knew you couldn't protect her. You just need to train your mind to protect itself.", Nyx said soothingly as she rubbed Stark's shoulders.

"Oh you mean like Harry did in Order of the Pheonix?", I said dorkishly

"Precisely Zoeybird! But it's not just your Guardian that needs guidance, you do too. Speak with your Prophetess and I promise everything will go perfectly well.", and we were again left with many questions as the Goddess of Night faded into the darkness.

Moments then seconds then minutes passed before either of us spoke.

"Z, is that your mom?", Stark said pointing over at my mom who was running awfully hard.

She came soon enough out of breathe and leaning as she tried to get words to escape her mouth.

"Your- friend-trouble- drank- evil- Aurox- blood-Darkness- red eyes!", she said holding onto Stark and My shoulder as she tried to regain her breathe.

Thinking through the broken words that trailed from my mom's mouth.

"Oh no! Stark she's talking about Stevie Rae but it doesn't make sense. Stevie Rae is as much as dedicated to Light as you and me. Why would her eyes be red and Darkness be around her?",I said confusedly.

"I don't know. I'm still hung up on the whole Aurox thing. I mean who is that?", he said helping me walk my mom to her house down the hill.

"I don't know but there's only one way to find out.",I said concentrating on my best friend's Okie twang we traveled to the drama room where Stevie Rae was no doubt becoming one with Darkness.

Aurox POV

The Red One was indeed powerful and definitely the better priestess to convert to their side. The Cold priestess was powerful and pretty incredible but she didn't have the appeal the Red One had. The Red One was beautiful and devious, already she had a plan on how they were going to get the fledgling priestess to die in a way that won't anger the Goddess. At the moment she was sating her thirst on the street person he captured outside. Using her bloodlust against her was the best route, even the cold priestess said so when he told her of his plans. Now he just needed to figure out how to keep up pretenses and get his fill of fear and anger. He needed not to eat but to be surrounded by the anger and fear of mortal beings. The fledglings here were not immortal but close enough that their petty anger wasn't enough.

"Red One! How do you feel about getting out of here early and finding some other teenagers that can- see eye to eye with us", I said with a devious smile.

Bloodlust colored her eyes red and brought a glint to her eye."Hell yeah!"

Man I could get used to this...


	10. Sabbatical Announcement

Hey everyone….

So I'm going through some serious writer's block and stress from school so I will not be making any updates for a while. Usually I don't let that stop me from writing but there is another problem. A follower to this story ( we go to school together) keeps getting all in my face about updating… immediately after I update. I can understand obsessing over it but she practically threatens me when I don't update after every chapter. So I need a break is what I' trying to say and I'm so sorry especially to those of you who are patient with me especially after the iPod incident. I hope you can forgive me! I promise I will return, I just need to take some pressure off write some of my own stories based off my own ideas and relax (as much as a junior in high school can).

Frannie Sage

PS- If you want to see what I write while I take this sabbatical, follow me on tumblr

{.com}. And no I won't keep an updating schedule!


End file.
